


It sounds kind of nice

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eve Polastri, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sad and Happy, Self-Doubt, Sex, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Post ballroom scene. Eve realize that she needs to embrace and express her feelings to Villanelle. They cuddle and have sex.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 37





	It sounds kind of nice

[I want you to be my lady](https://youtu.be/vXbiFVW4BrE)

**We will consume each other before we got old**

**It sounds kind of nice**

**I've killed so many people, Eve**

**I Know…**

**You should go**

**Why?**

**Take this. Ill met you later.**

**What is it?**

**Freedom**

**What is going on?**

**Our party is getting crashed. Go, Eve… Go **

From the moment she saw Rian; she knew what will happen in the next 30 minutes.

The soft Oksana with her hair down vanished in two seconds. To survive, and for Eve’s protection. And because she has chosen “freedom” above all what that the world she has an offer.

In a violent catharsis, Villanelle faced the naïve sheep who challenged her.

She is always going to be able to kill. She recognizes that what people call soul, personality, or whatever makes a person a person just goes deeper into the body, dying forever.

Death is something intrinsically connected with her persona. Villanelle understands that everything dies, even her thirst to contemplate the shortness of breath from her targets (victims) or her anxiety to own and collect. At least at present.

She walks around looking devastating and beautiful. A rush of emotions invades her entire being. Tonight she needed to say goodbye to Eve. She wants Eve to feel and be safe and happy. 

Where is Eve? Where does Eve live now? Since her trip to Russia, she stopped following in her footsteps, but tomorrow it will be too late to have a good quality time with the only person who accepts her.

When Eve came back from Barcelona. Something had changed. She silently said goodbye to Niko and everything he represented. He needed it as much as her. There was a period she was content with him, but it wasn’t enough, not anymore.

The time comes, finally. She stopped fighting with her own self, with her contradictions, her actions, and “choices”. It was enough punishment. 

She has enough money after the sale of the house she used to share with Niko (and the chicken) so she rent a nice place, with a splendid view. She gave herself a chance to enjoy and get comfortable.

When she got there, she took off his coat, opened a bottle of wine, thinking how good it was to have Villanelle on her arms. Both of them left the anger and the pain to aside, at least that’s what she went through when they were so close. Like never before. Something had changed. Villanelle was different, her words were very honest? Yes, honest. And she was vulnerable. Eve wanted to take her home and hold her tight. 

Even sensed genuine reciprocity. She noticed that for a long time, no one had made her feel so great. Apart from Kenny, but he’s not comparable at all with this. The distinction is an obvious romantic love. (With a trained assassin who tried to kill her) 

Coming back to reality. For a few minutes, she relived the experience of touching her pale and smooth skin, smelling Villanelle’s perfume.

This time, she didn’t hear “smell me Eve” and just leaned closer to her neck, resting her head on her shoulders.

OMG, I can still sniff it. It was not the same powerful fragrance V was wearing on their last and very public engagement ( on the bus).

While dancing, that warm and sweet scent kept up wrapped in her turtleneck. Then she remembered how they were abruptly interrupted and the way Villanelle entrusted “freedom” to her, urgently.

Eve just realized that tonight might be the last time she sees Oksana. Her heart was beating fast. it was a sharp but painful conclusion.

She didn’t recognize what to do or what to expect next. But sent the location of the new apartment to Villanelle. She doesn’t know what the Russian girl is doing or dealing with, to forward her own information might put her in danger but, that has never stopped her when she wants with all her being to see Oksana. 

She kept drinking more and more wine. An hour passed and time felt ridiculously slow. She sank into the enormous bed, a little sleepy and frustrated. Looked at her phone. And there're no messages or responses. She fell asleep thinking about her.

A little later, Oksana arrives and goes into Eve’s room. She observed every detail. Wow, a real contrast with the crappy apartment! while opening the door, noticed that Eve was asleep.

_I think the champagne will have to wait_. 

Then, she silently undressed and took one of Eve’s t-shirts. Actually, the one she gave her, from the “build a bear” toy shop, and it was nice to know that Eve has it too. 

She lay down next to her, hoping that perhaps the impact of her body falling on the bed could wake her up, but it didn’t. She realized that when she dropped down next to her, she freed from the strain of all the thoughts that tormented her, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

At least three hours passed when Mss. Polastri opened her eyes and noticed that she was hugging Villanelle. She never imagined that she would be with her and that she would also be the little spoon or any kind of spoon.

Villanelle ...

V: Come on, Eve. You texted me with your address and I found you asleep. It is your version of a bootie call?

And you leave your door open, by the way.

E: I did?

V: Yes,

E: Why didn’t you just wake me? I was waiting for you and you never replied.

V: I’m here now, Eve, and you are very much feeling me with you.

The two women laughed. They met eye to eye and hugged each other tightly. It feels so natural to hold each other like it never existed a wall between them.

I know you are leaving Villanelle, that you are done with “the twelve”.

You called me today, and you wanted to see me because you were going to say goodbye.

The blonde stared at her again and moved closer to her face. She kissed her face, and her lips very slowly. Villanelle wasn’t sweet with anybody, but this feels so good. 

I do not want to work on...

You do not have to say anything. I know...

V: I just kissed you and you didn’t push me back.

E: I wanted it too, Villanelle.

V: What happened to you, Eve? Now you’re full of surprises. But… I like it. 

E: I can imply the same. I perceive something that happened and you don’t have to tell me, but please stay with me as long as you can...

They started kissing like nothing in the world mattered anymore.

Villanelle’s lips have a special sweetness. And the kisses are indefinable. Pure contained passion and an overflowing tenderness.

Eve kissed her, trying to calm whatever caused that fear perceived through her body.

**E: I love you**

They both stopped. I love you, baby. It’s the first time I can say it. I know you already knew it, so please don’t give me a hard time right now.

V can’t believe Eve is talking to her about love and feelings towards her.

**Eve, do you realize that you are finally coming out of the closet?**

E: You’re an asshole! They both started laughing. Oh, come on! Now you suddenly became an LGTB + cheerleader? Yeah, I am a walking Rainbow.

I said I LOVE YOU I don’t care about another woman or another man or whatever gender exists! I Just love You Oksana Atsankova.

V: I love you Eve and I will not say Polastri.

So you never pay attention to the fact that I am a girl and you don’t stare at my tits or fancied me at all?

You are so flattering. I feel like a lady. Thank you! I dressed for you many times!

E: stop it! You know that you are a piece of art. And yes, I fancy you, but please give me a break!

They kissed again. And melt into each other.

_E: You look so cute, baby. And you are e wearing one of my t-shirts. You should wear this more often._

V: it’s our t-shirt.

Can I say how much I love you? I want you more than the second I met you. More than the time we had dinner at your house and I help you unzip the dress I chose for you. And you were practically naked and that’s hot as hell and lovely _._

I love you more than the moment I found you trashing my apartment in Paris, and you lay down next to me in my bed to stab me just before our first kiss. So rude! Excellent timing!

E: I love you more than the occasion I hired you to kill me.

V: Really? Tell me more, it’s exciting for me.

E: No. You shot me in Rome.

V: I thought we pass that Eve.

E: Yes, but that changed me… and somehow it leads us here. We can’t deny what happened. 

A short but awkward silence between the two of them. A little distance. We cannot forget the violence.

_V: I like it when you say “baby”… I do want to be your baby._

_**E: You’re my baby already**_.

Eve knew that this sudden happiness would only happen this time, sadly. That is why she did not stop herself from feeling and expressing.

Villanelle hugged her again, hung around his neck like the cutest Koala.

Eve smiled, thinking how this adorable young woman could be a highly-skilled assassin?

V kissed Eve repeatedly and felt how she was reacting, how her breathing was becoming more intense.

Eve took the face of the stunning blonde in her hands. You are so beautiful, Baby. It’s incredible. 

She tossed her onto the bed and kissed her hungrily, sticking her hips to Villanelle’s body. Humping and finding pleasure in it.

Eve is aroused, moved, excited, and frightened by her emotions. 

V: Eve ... You just say you loved me. And now you are in control on top of me. Did I miss something?

E: I ... I don’t know what I am doing and it’s clear I am older than you and... I haven’t experienced this! what if you hate what I do to you? God, I’m nervous ok?! And mad as hell with myself for that.

Eve Paused and breathed.

E: And yes, I love every inch of you. My God! I never imagined being this open about my feelings for you.

V: I know that it will be hard to take you to feel secure with me but Eve, you’re more than perfect to me and you don’t have to do anything! Just hold me again ok? 

E: Listen, baby. I realize I love you, you have known that long before, but I’m kissing you and it so good that feels fictitious. It is too much.

I love you, and I don’t have to have sex with you. You are more than that for me. I want to be close to you. Just closer and closer.

It is an emotional rollercoaster. Neither Villanelle nor Eve discerned how to be in the other's presence without violence, without anger. And now is nothing but love words? 

V: It’s ok Beautiful. We can just hold each other. 

E: Yes, we can do that.

They curled in a ball together.

V: This feels so nice.

E: Yes, baby.

Suddenly, Villanelle remembered everything. How many nights she spent touching herself thinking about the sexy, smart, and very confused MI6 agent who was running an apartment just to find her.

She tells herself that she wants Eve. And wants to make love to her. And she is going to show her she is safe in her arms and loved.

Villanelle kisses the back of her neck, trying to hide how Eve’s breathy voice made her feel under her orange t-shirt. She didn’t upset Eve, so she focused on relaxing her as much as possible. Villanelle ran her fingertips up and down Eve’s back over her top and felt a sigh escape Eve’s mouth -the throbbing between Villanelle’s thighs was becoming harder to ignore.

Soon, her hands made their way under her top and traced up Eve’s back until she encountered a rough patch of skin, and Eve winced. Somehow Villanelle forgot that she had shot Eve -she felt her heart sink.

The woman behind Eve rolled Eve’s top-up further until she noticed the scar. She caressed the line from left to right and pressed her mouth to the scar as to say sorry with little kisses.

Eve let out a quiet gasp at the feeling of Villanelle’s warm lips and pulled the top over her head. Villanelle continued to kiss the scar hoping for the same reaction but when she didn’t get it, she began kissing up Eve’s back until she moved her luscious hair and kissed her neck -that gained a reaction. Kisses on Eve’s neck slowly became sucking to biting to licking and with each stage Eve’s reaction became more intense, starting from long sighs to low moans. And with each stage Villanelle became more desperate to touch Eve, for Eve to touch her.

Villanelle quietly and carefully removed her garments. She wanted to feel Eve with all her body.

Beautiful. Can I give you a massage?

Hmmm. Sure.

V: I need to take off your shirt.

E: Ok baby. 

Oksana was looking at her back.

V: You’re perfect. I love your body, your skin. I told since our “first date”

Oksana’s hands massage and love her entire body. And Eve was more relaxed and feeling a lot better. They needed to be touched. Both of them. Eve started to caress and stroke her too. My baby. Stay on top of me, please.

V steadily moved her hands from Eve’s back to her belly, stroking in circles. When Villanelle licked Eve’s earlobe, it produced a moan and her hands traveled further up until they reached her breasts. She scratched both nipples while gently grazing Eve’s shoulder with her teeth -Eve has never felt anything better. She wonders what the same hands would feel like between her legs.

“That feels good, Villanelle” Eve said with a breathy voice. 

“Yeah? What else would you want me to do to you, Eve?” Villanelle questions with a low voice.

Eve bites her lip, thinking of everything she wants -her fingers on her clit, her fingers inside her, her tongue on her clit, her-

“Hmm?” Villanelle hums impatiently.

Eve can’t bring herself to say it, but she takes Villanelle’s hand from her nipple and guides them to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Villanelle smirks against Eve’s neck and begins to kiss it again. One of Villanelle’s hands remains to rub Eve’s nipple while the other hand is traveling up her thigh. Eve whines, craving Villanelle’s fingers on her clit. The hand moves under Eve’s pajama bottoms, with her hand is still stroking her thigh.

Please,e Villanelle,” Eve moaned.

“Please what, Eve?” Villanelle said as if she were clueless -she loved teasing her

One hand continuously groped Eve’s breast and the other one still on Eve’s thigh, driving Eve insane with arousal. Now her hand was high enough to feel her wetness -Villanelle wanted to touch Eve too, but she needed to hear her say it.

“Touch-“ Eve suppressed a moan .. .please. Touch me... she finally said.

And with that, Villanelle’s fingers glided to Eve’s extremely wet folds, rubbing in gentle circles -Eve audibly moaned at the sensation. The blonde woman couldn’t believe she had this much of an effect on her. Shee loved it so she moved her fingers faster and Eve thrust into her hand, gasping. With the hand still on her nipple, tongue still sliding over Eve’s neck, and Villanelle’s fingers moving expertly against her clit, Eve was close already and she could tell by the growing knot in her stomach. But, she wanted something before she came.

“Inside” Eve gasped “Inside please,”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Villanelle replied.

“Thank y “ Eve tried to reply.

I'm yours, Eve. I wanted to make love to you beyond forever. And then have copulation you, and then fuck you. But still with all my love. 

Two fingers entered her before Eve could express anything and they were pumping fast and hard

-‘God Villanelle knows what she’s doing’ Eve thought.

Eve was now closer than ever with Villanelle’s long, long fingers hitting her g spot perfectly.

“I’m so close, I’m about t-“ Eve moaned.

And Villanelle’s fingers were gone.

Villanelle just shushed her and moved from behind her to kneel in front of the bed -she loved seeing Eve’s face flash from anger to lust. Eve’s pajama bottoms were being pulled off and lifted her hips, not wasting any time. Eve was now naked and Villanelle’s breath hitched at the view, she was beautiful -even her sex is so beautiful. Villanelle swiped her tongue directly against Eve’s clit. Eve was getting impatient and she needed to know what she sounded like when she had an orgasm anyway. Eve moaned loudly, this felt even better than before -the warmth, wetness, and rhythm of her tongue were perfect.

Her hands traveled Villanelle’s soft hair and tugged on it when she felt two fingers inside of her again, Eve covered her mouth to stop herself from being too loud. Villanelle loved the sight before her, Eve getting completely lost in pleasure. She moved her other hand up to pinch Eve’s nipple and that’s what pushed her right over the edge. Eve clenched against Villanelle’s fingers and shuddered under her tongue.

“Oh-God!” Eve moaned loudly, muffling the sound it with her hand.

Villanelle’s fingers slipped out, her tongue continued to move slowly, easing Eve off her orgasm. Eve lay still on the bed, at a complete loss for words. Eve felt at peace -enlightened even.

“That was -“ Eve began.

“Sensational? I know, Villanelle smirked.

Eve hated her smugness, but she was right, . She nodded silently.

I love you, baby.

I love you too, baby.

Villanelle climbed on top of Eve while the older woman was looking at her naked body.

God, you so beautiful and sexy. I always wanted to see you like this. 

V: and I always knew that you will come so hard with me.

E: Yes, Romeo.

V: Mss. Atsankova you have to understand that this is how it feels to be with a woman. Your woman. 

V caressed Eve’s entire body with her body. Her breast, belly, and legs. She kissed her slowly, then fiercely, devouring every part of her. She went down on her once again because Eve tastes like heaven. 

V: Beautiful...I can orgasm just licking at you. Her tongue was stimulating Eves's clit was so swollen and delicious. Open your legs a little more for me Villanelle said. And she really was taking her time kissing and consuming her wetness.

V felt it was the time to fuck her with her tongue. To be inside of her. 

Both were moaning louder than ever. 

Baby come here said, Eve. Not used to feel this continuous pleasure. 

But V knew that it wasn’t time yet and continued going with her tongue until Eve’s legs were shaking uncontrollably. 

They were kissing with open mouth and so much tongue. 

Oksana opened her legs to find Eve’s pussy. She moves and moves over her, Villanelle is so wet and Just LOVE how it feels her clit against Eves clit. It never felt so good.

V comes so hard. An overwhelming wave of ecstasy imprisoned her in. And she started again. It's never going to be enough. 

Eve, I love you.

I love you, Villanelle. I want you in my arms.

E: What are we going to do?

V: Just feel this baby. We will figure it out.

Eve gives little kisses all over Villanelle’s face and body.

E: I need and want to go down on you...please show me. 

I am like an insecure teenager In bed with you.

V: You are just coming out!

Eve sighed 

V: Darling, am joking. This was wonderful. Do You have any idea how much I wanted to be between your legs? To hear you moan and give you pleasure? you will do whatever you want with me, baby, and I’ll love it. 

But I wouldn’t change a bit of our first time.

Both were curled in a ball together. Again.

V: this is my favorite position. She said in a sleepy and sweet voice.

E: Mine, too. 

Both women's, nude, and wrapped into each other...

They forgot everything and everyone, and fall asleep. 

* * *


End file.
